1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hand tool, and more particularly to a ratchet screwdriver that can be rotated quickly and easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a conventional ratchet screwdriver is turned to tighten or loosen a fastener, a handle of the conventional ratchet screwdriver is rotated in multiple positive turns with a ratchet disengaging during a negative turn and re-engaging for another positive turn.
Because during starting off tightening and finishing off loosening requires little torque, rotating the handle of the conventional ratchet screwdriver is tiring, time wasting, troublesome and causes discomfort to a user.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a ratchet screwdriver to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.